


Trembling Hands

by RisuMezzo (RisuAlto)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, and doesn't believe in destiny or any of that nonsense, but he loves his brother, is stubborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisuAlto/pseuds/RisuMezzo
Summary: Seto Kaiba experiences emotions, more at 11.A micro-story (3-10 sentences) based onthis prompt list.
Relationships: Kaiba Mokuba & Kaiba Seto





	Trembling Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lumeha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeha/gifts).



> Originally posted on tumblr.
> 
> …it has been a hot minute since I have touched YGO, so this might suck. But I will try my best.

Seto Kaiba is a rational man amidst a world of ambitious, star-struck, clamoring children. It has always been a point of pride, to be able to see their so-called magic, their _bonds_ , their ghosts and demons and fairies, or, worst of all, _destiny_ , and say: _No._ _Wake up, kiddos._

Magic, after all, is merely technology that is not yet understood, and they should _know_ that, having seen what he creates. Perhaps to them, it is simply so far out of their grasp that it must be magic.

And yet, the dreams won’t leave him. The hallucinations refuse to be rationalized. And Seto can’t deny that the way he duels for his brother, for a future where Mokuba is safe and cared for, with shaking hands and a burning heart, does not feel like any rational thing he has known before.


End file.
